Evillious Chronicles Parody- The Evil Burger Eater Fey
by AwesomeSauce29
Summary: An parody to 'Evil Food Eater Conchita', one of the Seven Deadly Sins songs, by Akuno-P, but instead sung by AA cast, who are actually good singers. The star is sweet, burger-eating Maya Fey who eventually eats her staff up.


Evillious Chronicles Parody: The Evil Burger Eater Fey

Original Source aka my biggest inspiration: watch?v=cqVca_2WkkI

Characters: 

Banica Conchita- Maya Fey

Arte- Dahlia Hawthrone

Pollo- Iris Hawthrone

The Chef- Phoenix Wright

With that cleared up, hit it Maya!

* * *

Maya: In a vile manor filled with heinous smell;

Begins with another dinners;

With an array of ingredients that sicken a normal person;

Sits lone woman devouring it with a smile on her face

This woman's name is Maya Fey;

She used to go after the most exotic foods of the world.

But at the end, what she ended up desiring was;

The world's most mouth-watering burger.

Dahlia and Iris: Bow down and show your reverence to our great Fey;

All the foods in this world belongs to her.

Maya: Devour everything in this world;

There is still room in the stomach;

Even the deadly poison that's glowing black;

Is nothing but a hint of spice.;

Eat until there nothing's but bones;

If that not enough, chew the wooden table;

The taste that dances on the tip of the tongue;

Tonight's dinner is far from over.

 ** _Menus: (Illustrations only):_**

 _(Iris): Today's Breakfast_  
 _~Fizzy Juice with 45 types of chemicals~_  
 _~Melted cheese filled with Yellow Paint~_  
 _~Anchovies Soup filled with potatoes-less chips~_  
 _~Chef's special salad~_  
 _~Sister's special waffle~_  
 _~An array of out of abnormal eggs~_  
 _~A chrain that will keep you vomit forever (low spicy)~_

 _(Dahlia):Today's Lunch_  
 _~Grilled and rare steak salad, with extra rawness~_  
 _~Steamed rice with a duck head, Crispy Style~_  
 _~Avocados grill...without the avocados~_  
 _~Random wonton experimented by the servant~_  
 _~Chef's Special: Phoenix Tail Shrimp Ice Cream~_  
 _~Self made "High potion", Mac mix~_

Maya: The 13th hobo this year;

Said in low whisper.

Phoenix: I want to be discharged, my master

Maya: Hmph, what a horrible guy,

Dahlia and Iris: Bow down and show your reverence to our honoured Fey;

Everybody who hurt her will pay a heavy blow.

Maya: Devour everything in this world;

Today is a special menu;

With that hat looking stunning;

It is the perfect lettuce for the ultimate burger;

Eat until there is nothing but bones;

If that's not enough, get another "meal";

Hey, that little "Sister" over there;

I wonder, what do you taste like?

 _ **Menus (Illustrating it while Iris is getting eaten up):**_

 _Today's Dinner_  
 _~The Chef's Special Salad, "with" hobo_  
 _~A long flax, really long~_  
 _~A pile of *Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*~_  
 _~A mud filled Kofta, BC flavored~_  
 _~*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown* soup~_  
 _~A wine that's the color of blood, hey that IS blood~_

 ** _Menus (Illustratung it while Dahlia is gobbled up):_**

 _*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*_  
 _*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*_  
 _*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*_  
 _*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*_  
 _*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*_  
 _*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*_

Maya: As months goes, the manor became empty;

Despite eating everything, there is none left;

But yet, she still continues to seek;

The world's most mouth-watering burger.

 **Hidden message: If any crumbs are left, I'll be whipped"**

Maya: Devour everything in this world;

She put two breads sided with her body;

And genuinely smiled;

"There is one burger I haven't tried yet"

Fey's last terrifying meal;

Inside the burger she devoured;

The ingredients was, yes, herself;

The figure that used to eat heartily all the food;

No one will ever know the taste of it.

* * *

 **Author Note:** This is a parody to Evil Food Eater Conchita which is owned by Akuno-P. I DON'T own anything except the concept of the parody song and the song itself. Maya, Phoenix, Dahlia and Iris from PW:AA series belongs to Capcom.

Please, don't leave any flames on my work, but the helpful criticism is fine. I know, there is some lines are not changed/altered from original source (which I never own) because it is to make the song smooth and somewhat relatable to Evillious Chronicles.

If any EC fan understood the hidden message on the original source, well done. But in Maya's case, her mother left her in her aunt's care. But her aunt Morgan forced her to eat everything as a way of torture because Morgan hates her. If Maya disobeyed, her aunt would whip her until Maya is unconscious or lost lots of blood.

If any AA fans don't understand any craps I'm saying check out Banica's story to understand a bit. It is confusing at first but here some useful links:

wiki/Evil_Food_Eater_Conchita

Chef's POV: wiki/Drug_of_Gold

Now, that was a long Author Note I ever wrote.


End file.
